Safe Haven
by praticallyperfectpoppins
Summary: Series 4 from Rachel's point of view. Includes all the characters from that series. Reddie later on, yay! Reviews would be awesome :) thank you x
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first non-crossover so not sure how this is going to go. If you read this, please take the time to review negative or positive so I know how to go from here. Thanks so much :)

* * *

The lighting blared above her, a single blob of yellowy white. Rachel couldn't understand where she was. She's in a hospital bed, wearing her hospital gown. As she struggled to sit up, she glances around the room in confusion. It's empty apart from a small cupboard beside her bed. The silence is deathly as she throws back the white sheets. If she was in a hospital, where were all the people? There should be plenty of noise. Swinging her legs out of the bed, she realises she can't stand properly. Her legs seem weak but she struggles to the door anyhow.

When she reaches the door, she leans on the frame. There isn't anybody in the corridor either. It is completely deserted. It doesn't make sense. Rachel tried to figure out why she was in a hospital and why nobody was there.

"Hello?" she called.

No answer. She starts to walk down the corridor, peering into more empty rooms. Rachel always hated hospitals. A faint memory reminds her of a woman lying in a bed, attached to numerous beeping machines. Rachel doesn't like to think of her mother. Any memories of her parents are categorised into a box of her old self and shoved deep into the back of her mind.

There is a side door that catches her interest. She pushes the door open, hesitantly.

"Is there anyone there?" she asks.

To her surprise, she finds herself in the main school corridor. It doesn't make sense yet she somehow accepts it. If there was one place she needed to go to find herself, it would be Waterloo Road. It was as if she was asking questions and it had brought her here for the answers. Still wearing her hospital gown, she wanders down the deserted corridor to two double doors. She can't see inside even when she squints. The lights are too bright and too white. There is a floating feeling inside of her as she pulls the doors open to find herself at the back of the school hall.

The hall is full of pupils and staff, all whom are facing the front. Rachel drifts slowly down the aisle between the mass of people. Some people catch her eye and glare with crushing hostility. It reminds her of the assembly, the fire. Stop it, she warns herself. There is Bolton, the boy who she had tried so hard to help. Davina, the young ambitious teaching assistant. She sees more and more people. Janeece, Tom, Matt, Danielle, Aleesha, Steph. They all hate her.

"I just wanted a chance to explain things," she told them.

She needed them to understand. There was a low hum of angry whispers. She can't hear exactly what they are saying but she can guess. As she finally reaches the front, she sees him. Eddie. He isn't caring or forgiving. He looks disgusted and angry. It isn't the Eddie she remembers but she supposes that was how he really felt the whole time. She would never know. They had never had that drink after school; she had never had the chance to talk to him.

"You have to understand…" she began but her voice failed her.

The angry hum becomes louder until it forms into a loud chant.

"Mason out!"

They are all chanting it. She can see Jasmine and Grantley. She can see Chloe and Donte. They don't want to hear her.

"No, please," she begged, "Just give me a chance."

The chant rises to a deafening level and she looks down at Eddie. He always helps her. He is always there for her. But he isn't this time. She can feel her heart crumpling as tears well in her eyes. She can take it from anyone, it was something she had learnt to live with but somehow, she couldn't take it from Eddie. Anybody but him.

"Please," she cried, "Just let me… If you'd just let me…"

The chant won't stop. It's like someone is screaming in her head, telling her she is worthless. When she thought she'd finally found a place to stay and be accepted, it turned out they didn't want her back. She glanced down at the front row, to a person in particular. Not even Eddie.

"Please stop!" she screams, her voice becoming hoarse from shouting. "Please, just stop. Stop it!"

She moves to cover her ears and the room turns white.

Rachel screams as she sits up in her hospital bed, although this time she knows this is reality. Even so, she can't shake that memory of all those people looking at her with evident disgust. She is sweaty and she can't breathe from her panic. As one hand claws at the side of her for her emergency call button, pressing it repeatedly, the other hand goes to the top of her hospital gown where large surgical dressings cover her neck and chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Later in the day, Rachel perched on the edge of her bed as her doctor, Benjamin Patrick, removed her dressings. She tried not to look down at the scarring as he throws the dressings in a bin nearby. They remind her of how ugly she feels, how worthless she is.

"No sign of infection," he informed her, "Good. I think we're getting there."

He takes a step back, making a note on his clipboard.

"So, when can I go back to work?" she asked.

She knew she was in trouble. After everything that had happened on the last day, she knew she was lucky to even still have a job in teaching. Waterloo Road was all she had left and she wanted to be back there, to return to her safe haven. Patrick sighed as he repeats what he has frequently told her since she awoke from her coma.

"You have to understand when it comes to these kinds of injuries; time really is the greatest healer."

Rachel pulled into the car park. There were groups of kids everywhere. She watched them as they ran past, wondering at how they can seem so lively after everything that had happened last year. Eddie had been running the school while she had been in a coma for the first week of term. It seemed he had been doing a good job. Despite this, Rachel preferred to be back at work instead.

As she parked up, she checked in the mirror. The high-necked blouse was deliberate, choosing something that could hide her scars. Checking there was no sign of her skin, she fussed with her hair for a moment before glancing at passing students behind her.

"You should consider further skin grafts," he suggested.

She saw Janeece and Maxine running to each other, excitedly. Bolton and Paul were looking at a football magazine together. Beside them, Karla walked past, giving an awkward wave to Aleesha and Danielle as they arrived. Rachel marvelled at the teenage world around her.

"I said no."

She was adamant that she go straight back to work now that she was awake.

"It is the only way to repair the damage," he reasoned, "Rachel, there is no reason why you should have to like with it."

She looked anywhere at him. He sounded like he pities her.

"Look," she sighed, "I just don't have the time. I have to get back…"

"Yes, and we've talked about this as well," he frowned, "You're not physically ready to go back to work. Or mentally ready, in my opinion."

That wasn't what Rachel wanted to hear.

She took a deep breath as she opened the car door, gripping the handle a little too tight.

"With the greatest of respect, it's not your opinion that matters to me at this moment."

Without the security of her car, Rachel suddenly became overwhelmed by the amount of noise. She'd almost forgotten how loud the pupils could be. Trying to remain dignified, she started to walk towards the school. It seemed as if everyone glanced at her, laughing secretly at their headmistress for her sordid past. Rachel wanted nothing more than to run into her office and lock the door but she made herself walk slower. As a ball rushed past, Rachel has to stop to breathe calmly while Bolton and Paul rushed past.

She knows everyone is staring at her. From the corner of her eye, she can see Janeece whispering to Maxine. Trying to ignore them, she goes into the school. The foyer and corridor is heaving with pupils rushing around her. She noticed the new design, since this part had been burnt badly in the fire. For a moment, she stands there to rid herself of the wish to run away. All her life she had built herself up to be the strong woman she had been last year, only for it to crumble away along with half the school.

The pupils became insignificant blurs as she tried to make sense of the world around her. Her chest constricted and her mind began to ache. It was as if she were on the verge of a panic attack. Now wasn't the time and place, she reasoned. She'd had plenty of time to cry while she had been in hospital. So, she gathered herself together, taking a deep breath and moving on.

As she made her way through the corridors, people pass her with terribly obvious stares. It makes the tightness in her chest worse. She thought of Eddie, what he might think of her when she arrives. All she can think about is that look of hate on his face in her nightmare. As the pain in her chest became unbearable, her phone rings in her bag. With shaking hands, she took it out and smiled in relief when she saw the name on the phone.

"Your timing is spot on," she laughed in relief, "I'm so glad you called."

Her body relaxed as she heard the other person's voice over the phone.

"Well, I thought I was over the worst," she admits, "But…I'll be okay. No, really. Just don't be late this afternoon. I think I'll be ready to see a friendly face by then. Okay?"

She smiled when they answered.

"Yeah, me too. Bye."

As she hung up, her smile turned into a look of determination. She needed to do this. Rachel Mason had never been one to give in easily.

As Rachel turned around the corner, she spotted Grantly. She stifled a giggle as she noticed he was wearing a trilby.

"Morning, Grantly," she called to him.

He paused beside her, obviously bothered at being stopped.

"Miss Mason," he said, courteously, "You're looking well."

"Thank you. Hope you're raring to go."

He gave a shrug with a look of indifference.

"Once more unto the breach."

With that, he left in the direction of the staff room. Rachel gave a small nod, watching him leave for a moment. Grantly wasn't really someone she had missed when she had been gone. He had caused trouble constantly the year before and she was determined to rein him in more this time.

As she got closer to her office, her heart seemed to almost beat out of her chest. She knew Eddie would be in there. The thought of seeing him again after so long made her nervous yet warmed her a little.

He was sitting in her chair behind the desk, sorting through post. Rachel had been warned that Eddie had gone to great lengths to redecorate her office as it was ruined in the fire. Now, she could finally see what he had done.

There was a more homely feel to the place, which she liked but there was a lot of purple. Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to mind. In a previous conversation, she had told him she loved the colour purple. The fact that he remembered lifted her spirits a little. She leant against the door frame, watching him.

"What's wrong with this picture?"

His head shot up and she saw it. He gave her that smile that made her insides turn to mush. All of those scenes in her head that told her Eddie wouldn't want to see her, seemed far from the truth.

"Rachel," he smiled. "Welcome back."

Eddie scrambled out of her chair, gesturing towards it. He even pushed it forward a little for her. Rachel had missed how thoughtful he was.

"It's all yours," he said.

He moved from round the desk to stand in front of her. It had been such a long time since she had seen him. There was that smell of books, soap and something undeniably Eddie. Plus, that large grin he seemed to have whenever he was extremely pleased. For a moment, she wanted to step forward and kiss him. Just a quick one. But then that moment was gone and she moved behind the desk quickly, scared of where her thoughts are going.

"Not that I'll be spending much time sitting down this year," she told him as she sunk into her chair. "I've had far too much time to sit and think over the last few weeks."

His brow furrowed and she knew he would argue with her. Every time she mentions something negative, he has to answer her in the positive. Rachel doesn't mind, not really. He always used to convince her that she was worth something, that she wasn't a massive failure.

"You were recovering from massive injuries."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I just want to get going. I made so many promises when I came here and I didn't keep any of them."

She wanted him to see it as she did, for him to understand what she was thinking. His downturned mouth told her that he was going to disagree yet again.

"That's not true," he responds, softly. But then he responds louder. "And in fairness, you did have a few distractions."

Neither needed reminding of that.

"Yes," she nodded, "This year I want to put it all right. I don't want this school to be associated with fire and scandal. I want it to be a place where you can change your life, for the better."

Her whole teaching career had been based on helping children to never make the mistake she did and now she was the head, she was determined to make it true for everyone. Waterloo Road was about everything being better. She wanted this school to make a positive impact on everybody's life.

Eddie, however, didn't seem to know how to respond to her new found optimism.

"It sounds good," he shrugged. "But it won't leave you much time for a personal life."

"What personal life?" she joked.

There was a moment where they thought of something to say. Rachel knew what he really wanted to say but she was scared to hear it. It was if the word 'us' was running through their minds but neither would ever be able to speak the word aloud. Instead, he said, "You need to look after yourself, Rachel."

He was so concerned that she felt her throat close up. She had tried to start with a positive note but Eddie could see right through her, like he always did.

"I'm fine," she reassured him.

Getting to her feet, she brushes down her skirt, although there are no creases.

"I'll be even better when I've seen the people we're here for. Assembly."

She clapped her hands together. "Let's go."

Rachel rushed out of the office quickly before Eddie could say anything else. The thought of being alone with him for any longer was making her uncomfortable. It had been so long since she had been with him that she had forgotten how flushed he made her. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to be round him the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

I realise that my other two chapters have had a mix of tenses and I am very sorry. If you see the mistakes, I know they are there and if you see them in this one, I apologise. I hate looking over it so many times so it will just have to stay wrong. If you haven't noticed, thank God.

Disclaimer: I don't own Waterloo Road. If I did, Rachel and Eddie would never have left and they'd be married. Sorry not sorry

To those who have read this, thank you. I love you. R&R

* * *

Rachel left the hall, leaning against the door for a moment. Letting a sigh of relief, she was glad the assembly was over. Eddie had rushed off to speak to another teacher who had already gone to lessons. She was almost glad he had gone. Of course she was touched by his welcome but she wasn't ready for his constant presence. Part of her craved for it, even so, and that bothered her. It was the first time in years she had come to rely on someone so heavily.

Standing straight, she went to make her way back to the office when a shout came from the car park.

"Earl! Stop it! There's no need…"

As she glanced outside, she could see a family arguing with a taxi driver. The supposed Earl grabbed the driver, slamming his against the cab. Just what she needed, she thought dryly, trouble in the first hour.

"Hey," she cried, running down the steps.

She noticed how Earl reached for his backpack but stopped when he noticed her running. As she got close enough, she pushed him off the driver with surprising strength. Pretending she wasn't reminded of when she knocked Stuart down the stairs, she turned to look at the boy.

"What do you think you're doing? Get off him."

Earl ignored her but tried to push past to hit the driver again.

"Earl, no," a woman pleaded.

Rachel assumed it was the mother. She hardly thought about it as she pushed Earl away again, getting frustrated at his lack of discipline.

"I won't tell you again," she ordered, "Now, what's going on here?"

"Who are you?" Earl demands.

"I'm the head of this school. Who the hell are you?"

She was glad her voice didn't waver. For too long she had built herself to be a respected woman. After last year, she wasn't so sure. Even so, she hoped that her authority was enough to stop him from misbehaving, if only for the driver to leave. Earl stepped closer. A little too close for her liking.

"Your worst nightmare."  
Their eyes locked, both willing the other to step down. The mother pushed to the front, knocking Earl to the side.

"Earl!" she snapped, turning to Rachel. "I'm sorry about this. We had a little…"  
She hesitated for a moment, almost scared. Rachel knew what the woman wanted before she even said it.

"I'm here to enrol the kids in school."

Even though she knew, Rachel was still horrified at the thought of that boy in her school. The past year she had tried so hard to make the school a homily place and this wasn't a challenge she was ready for. Masking her nerves by tugging on the front of her jacket, Rachel found it hard to keep calm.

"Enrol? I don't…"  
She paused for a moment. Earl took the opportunity.

"That's made your day, hasn't it?" he sneered.

Rachel ignored him but looked at the rest of the family. A boy, older than Earl, one girl, who couldn't possibly have had the same father and two younger boys. The youngest wasn't old enough for primary school, let alone secondary.

"I just need to know…"

"Don't worry. I want to be at your poxy school about as much as you want me here."

She had to admit she didn't want him at all. It wasn't professional of her to say or think that. As if he were her guardian angel, Eddie strode over. It was as if he knew whenever she was distressed, rushing to her side in an instant.

"Is there a problem?" he frowned.

The taxi driver finally managed to speak. "Yeah, five of 'em."

As he said it, he started to get back into his cab.

"I should have known when they asked to be brought here. Typical flaming Waterloo Road. They should have let this place burn to the ground."

Rachel flinched, despite herself. If it had burnt to the ground, surely she would have burnt with it. Her hand almost reached for her scar. Almost. Eddie noticed her discomfort, rounding on the driver quickly in his anger.

"Hey!"

He slams the door shut as the driver gets in.

"Get out," he cried.

The man drove quickly away without a backward glance. Eddie turned slightly to Rachel, studying her face intently.

"Are you okay?"

Rachel didn't want the fuss. She wanted to take control of the situation herself. His concern reminded her that he wanted to be friends with the strong, confident Rachel, the perfect one, not the scarred, broken Rachel.

"I'm fine," she muttered, turning her attention to Rose.

"Right, let's get you inside and sort this mess out."

She looked Earl directly in the eye.

"All of you."


End file.
